


Пресвятая дырка

by HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Пресвятая дырка

Однажды прохладным осенним вечером Гарри Поттер решил немного расслабиться в самом дальнем туалете Хогвартса. Это место испокон веков использовалось студентами для снятия лишнего напряжения. Самые социально активные даже проделали отверстия между кабинками для налаживания новых половых связей.

Сейчас в туалете было пусто и тихо, что Гарри вполне устраивало. Он прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза, настраиваясь на нужный лад. Погладил себя через брюки, слегка сжал, представляя тонкие женские пальчики, перебирающие его яички. Образ их обладательницы был смутным — не то брюнетка со смуглой кожей, не то рыжеволосая ведьма — но неизменно прекрасным. Вот она расстегивает ему ремень, приспускает штаны...

Хлопнула дверь.

Гарри зажмурился, надрачивая член активнее. Красотку присутствие посторонних всегда возбуждало, она нагибалась и разводила руками ягодицы.

Шаги остановились у его кабинки, и Гарри задержал дыхание, насколько это возможно с выпрыгивающим из груди сердцем. Незнакомец зашел в соседнюю, оставив его перед сложным выбором: прямо сейчас получить крышесносный оргазм с риском разоблачения (хотя какой риск, про этот сортир даже домовики давно забыли, не то что преподаватели!) или же, стиснув зубы, подождать.

Гарри Поттер никогда не был трусом.

Трусом не был и незнакомец — отверстие в стене открылось.

Гарри осторожно сунул в него палец. Сосед презрительно фыркнул. В коротком звуке тот умудрился выразить столько пренебрежения, высокомерия и снисхождения, что Гарри вляпался в это противостояние раньше, чем успел что-либо сообразить. Осознал он себя уже с горящими от стыда ушами и с пульсирующим в плену неизвестности членом.

Мгновением позже головки коснулось что-то влажное. Прикосновение было мимолетным, словно снимали пробу, и удивительно деликатным.

Гарри перестал дышать. Он слышал, как сосед шуршит одеждой, мог представить, как тот устраивается в узкой кабинке, и ждал, что будет дальше. Невыносимые страх и стыд словно сконцентрировались на кончике члена, распирая его, готовые выплеснуться от любого, совершенно любого продолжения. Подставится ему сосед или решит грязно пошутить — Гарри сейчас было всё равно. Он балансировал на краю разрядки.

Когда головку накрыло влажным жаром, он научился дышать заново. Чужие пальцы с силой пережимали основание члена, не позволяя кончить, изменить темп, сбежать — только принимать все, что взбрет в голову анонимному любовнику. Влажный язык то скользил широкой, мягкой стороной по стволу, то обводил уздечку твердым и скользким кончиком. Он надавливал, облизывал, сглатывал, заставляя Гарри вжиматься в стенку и зажмуриваться до кругов перед глазами. Было чертовски жарко, но едва удавалось перевести дыхание, не то что сбросить мантию.

Негодяй в соседней кабинке выпустил член изо рта, продолжая сжимать его у основания. Гарри почти наяву видел, как он критически осматривает результат своих трудов и кривит губы, утираясь. Снова накатило ощущение уязвимости и беспомощности. Почему-то Гарри был уверен, что случайному любовнику ничего не стоит сделать с ним по-настоящему ужасную вещь. Но именно такой наглый и самоуверенный контроль, такие расчетливо-изучающие движения, такое пренебрежение неписаными нормами (боже, он без колебаний взял в рот его яйца!) возбуждали до трясущихся коленей. Словно он летел на супер-мощной метле, не прощающей ошибок, зато способной обойти кого угодно. Риск будоражил кровь.

С таким человеком он мог бы пойти дальше. Оказаться в постели лицом к лицу. Побороться за лидерство. От одной этой мысли поджались яйца, а из горла вырвался стон.

— Боже, ну давай же, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Пока ещё не боже, — с хриплым смешком ответили из-за стенки.

Следующие несколько мгновений тянулись целую вечность. Гарри узнал этот голос, несмотря на изменившую его хрипотцу. Он не верил, что Риддл хоть раз кому-то отсасывал. Он был уверен, что Риддл не позволит никому узнать о случившемся. Он понял, что опаснее и притягательнее Риддла никогда и никого не найдет.

— Значит, ты им станешь, — прошептал Гарри.

Член скользнул по нёбу до самого горла.


End file.
